Noir jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme
by pika-l
Summary: Il se tient devant moi. Il m'a abandonnée, alors qu'il disait qu'il m'aimait. Mon arc est bandé et une flèche est pointée en direction de son coeur. Si je la lâche, j'expulse cette douleur. Si je la lâche, c'est la fin de tout. Je t'aime, Jon Snow, je t'aime tellement, mais j'ai trop mal.


Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà un petit OS sur Game Of Thrones, le moment de la rupture entre Jon Snow et Ygritte. Ils étaient mon couple préféré, et j'adore Ygritte, alors ce moment a été riche en émotions, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! C'est une des plus belles scènes de la série à mon goût, même si elle est suuuuuuuuper triste... Alors j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion et les sentiments d'Ygritte, et que ca va vous rendre triste vous aussi, niark niark :P ! Bref, j'arrête d'écrire, et je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes !

PS : S'il vous plaît, venez me dire ce que vous en avez pensez dans le petit encadré en bas de la page, cet OS me tient vraiment à coeur et j'aimerais savoir s'il est réussi !

* * *

Il est là. Juste devant moi. Ses cheveux noirs retombent follement sur ses épaules recouvertes de fourrures. Des fourrures grises. Des fourrures de sauvages. Et pourtant, il est toujours un corbeau.

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il sait que je l'aime. Je l'aime énormément, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Il a été le premier à me faire ressentir ça. Plus que l'amour, la vie. Avec lui, j'étais vivante. C'est vrai, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais je le comprenais quand je regardais ses grands yeux sombres. Si sombres qu'on les devine noirs, alors qu'au soleil, ils sont d'un beau gris.

Je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je pouvais ressentir tout son amour dans ses baisers, dans ses caresses. J'avais été sa première, j'avais été importante. Et pourtant, il a préféré ses sales petits frères corbeaux.

Finalement, je n'étais pas aussi importante que je ne le pensais. Moi qui aurait pu donner ma vie pour lui, sans un regret. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai sauvé, j'ai tué l'ancien corbeau pour lui, je l'ai défendu contre les sauvages, j'en ai même tué plusieurs pour lui. Je suis passée pour une traîtresse, une fille aveuglée par un fol amour. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire abandonner dès qu'il pouvait sauver sa peau.

La vie d'une personne est plus importante que les autres. J'aurais du le savoir. C'est la même chose pour tout le monde. J'aurais du.

Quelle idiote.

Je suis en train de me dire ça tandis que je bande mon arc. Lever son coude, tirer la corde jusqu'au menton, viser. Je l'ai déjà fait tellement de fois, alors pourquoi est-ce si dur maintenant ?

Il m'entend et arrête de se laver la figure. Il se retourne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer encore une fois. Il est si beau, si fort. A chaque fois que je le regarde, une chaleur monte dans mon corps.

Mais cette fois, je ne laisse rien transparaître. Il m'a abandonnée, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Enfin si, je le veux, et s'il me le demandait, j'aurais sûrement oublié toute cette rancœur et cette colère contre lui. Mais il ne le fait pas.

Mes yeux deviennent durs et froids, mes lèvres se serrent. Il me regarde, légèrement effrayé. Il le sait lui aussi. Il connaît sa condition. Je suis le chasseur, et il est ma proie.

Il se relève, comme sachant ce qui allait se passer. Je le tient toujours en joue, la corde de l'arc bien tendue. Mon bras me fait mal, mais ça ne compte pas. Ce n'est rien par rapport à cette autre douleur. Cette autre douleur qui me déchire le cœur, qui me déchire le corps.

« Ygritte, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix. »

Il semble s'excuser, les bras ballants. Sa voix est un peu désespérée.

Je serre la mâchoire. Ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours le choix. Il suffit de le prendre.

Il aurait pu me prendre sur son cheval en s'enfuyant. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire était de passer près de moi et j'aurais sauté contre lui.

Il me regarde toujours avec ses yeux perçants. Son regard me fait mal, c'est comme s'il me brûle.

« Tu as toujours su qui j'étais. Ce que je suis. »

Oui, je l'ai toujours su. Tu as toujours été un corbeau. Et tu le resteras toujours, même si je suis là.

Je le sais, et pourtant, ces mots me frappent comme un coup de couteau dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Tes mots me font mal. Tu me fais mal.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

Ta maison aurait pu être avec moi. Mais tu as choisi autrement. Tout ce que moi je demandais pour être heureuse, c'était d'être avec toi. Découvrir le monde avec toi, fonder une famille, aller où bon nous semble. Mais seulement me réveiller à tes côtés, jours après jours, et goûter ta présence.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que les corbeaux sont ta famille. Je sais que tu les considères comme ta maison. Mais j'ai tellement mal.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. »

Il dit ça, alors qu'une flèche est pointée en direction de son cœur. Mais cette flèche, c'est moi qui la tient. Et il a raison. Qui pourrait faire du mal à celui qu'il aime ? Mais pourtant, j'en ai tellement envie. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de relâcher mes doigts juste un peu, et laisser la flèche tracer son chemin. Relâcher mes doigts et détruire toute cette douleur qui me lacère le cœur.

« Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow. »

J'ai dis la phrase que j'avais l'habitude de lui dire. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre nous. Un jeu qui est terminé maintenant, même si c'est la dernière fois que je lui demande de rester. Il pourrait réfléchir, et me dire que finalement il reste avec moi, j'oublierais tout.

Il me regarde toujours et sourit faiblement. Avec de la douleur dans les yeux, il me répond. Je vois qu'il souffre lui aussi, mais ce n'est rien à côté de moi.

« Je sais des choses. Je sais que je t'aime. »

Encore un couteau planté droit dans mon cœur. Si il veut me tuer avec des mots, il ne pourrait pas mieux s'y prendre. Je suis déchirée, déchirée par mon amour pour lui. Ça fait tellement mal.

Je suffoque sous le choc, mais je tends mon bras encore plus. Je peux toujours lâcher ma flèche. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'essaie de les refouler tant bien que mal. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de pleurer devant lui.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Il le sait, et pourtant, il part.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

Il est tellement égoïste.

Mes larmes sont sur le point de couler.

Il pousse un soupir résigné, comme un dernier adieu et se détourne vers son cheval.

J'ai tellement mal. La douleur me lacère le cœur. Je dois tuer cette douleur avant qu'elle ne me tue. Et pour ça, pour éliminer cette douleur, je dois éliminer Jon Snow.

Je relâche mes doigts et la flèche fonce vers lui, emmenant avec elle toute cette peine.

Il reste un moment contre le sol, la flèche plantée dans l'épaule. Il semble étonné que j'aie tiré. Mais il se relève avec un grognement et arrive à son cheval. Il essaie de monter, et finalement y arrive.

Pourtant, la douleur est encore là et me ronge encore le cœur, petit à petit.

Je sors une autre flèche de mon carquois et tire. Bander l'arc, viser, tirer. Je suis le chasseur et lui, la proie. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Laisser échapper cette peine en tirant.

La flèche atteint sa cuisse et il gémit encore. Ce n'est rien à côté de ma peine, Jon Snow.

Il part au galop, alors qu'une autre flèche est déjà préparée. Ce sera ma dernière flèche, après il sera trop tard. Ce sera mon dernier adieu, Jon Snow.

J'ai tiré, je lui ai fait mal, et pourtant, encore et toujours, la douleur est là. Elle ne partira plus jamais, je crois. Je tombe presque tellement je souffre. La moitié de mon âme m'a été arrachée, elle galope maintenant loin de moi. Plus jamais je ne serai un seul être, plus jamais je ne serai complète.

Mon amour, mon seul amour, est parti. J'ai tellement mal. Que mes larmes coulent, peut-être qu'elles endigueront la plaie. Mais j'en doute.

Adieu, Jon Snow.


End file.
